Run, Run, Run AwayTwilight Crossover with original and Meyer charries
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: Meet Scarlet Harris. Secretary to the Volturi for the past three years. When they finally offer to change her and she refuses will she change her mind after meeting Jude Bridges? A vampire come to ask the Volturi's permission to date a human. Or worse, will she fall in love with him...


PROLOGUE

I had always succumbed to my curiosity. It often led me on adventures...this one just happened to be dangerous. I didn't know this of course. Footsteps approached and I turned to see a group of tourists following a tall beautiful blonde.

"Snuck away from the group did we?" she asked pursing her lips.

I shook my head and began to summon a BS excuse from my lips but she cut me off.

"Never mind that. It's no trouble. Fall back in line with the others. We're about to reach the height of our tour," she said walking past me.

I jumped into the group and we entered a large marble room. Before us on an elevated marble precipice sat three men in large oak chairs. The one on the far left had long dark hair and stared at us with an eerie smile. The one on the far right with shoulder length bleach blonde hair held a seething look. The blonde tour girl went to stand behind the man in the middle whose dark red eyes scanned us all. His lips wore an expectant smile.

'Great. Wannabe actors who are going to pretend to be historical figures...' I thought rolling my eyes.

His eyes met mine and he raised his hand as if to tell his fellow employees to wait. He descended the stairs from the precipice and pushed through the crowd. It took me a moment to realize he was approaching me...

His hand clutched my upper arm. Chills went through me at his icy touch. His crimson eyes stared into space then snapped back to me.

"Interesting... Come with me, Scarlet," he said guiding me up the precipice.

My fellow tourists mumbled to one another suspiciously. THe beautiful tour guide silenced them with a graceful motion of her manicured hands. I stood before the three men. The one who had held me sat back at his seat.

"Gentlemen, this is Scarlet Harris," said the man.

I stared at all of them curiously. What was all this?

"Ah... Why her, Aro?" asked the one on the left with the long dark hair.

"Markus, her thoughts are incredibly advanced for someone so young. Can you imagine what gifts an intelligent human may possess when changed?" Aro said.

"Plenty of mortals are intelligent and when changed gain no superior intellect," the blonde interjected coldly.

Aro turned his eyes to him and gave him a knowing look.

"But her thoughts are so much different from any other mortal I've ever encountered. There is something special about her, Caius."

"In the end it is always your decision, Aro," Caius sighed.

Aro and Markus looked at me. I self consciously tucked a fiery lock behind my ear.

"Miss Harris, how would you like a job oppurtunity?"

"What's the job?" I asked cautiously.

An inside joke played on the lips of all of three of them. The tour guide snickered silently.

"Secretary of sorts..." Markus said slowly.

I nodded slowly. Well, I had no family outside my foster family. I had always wanted to live in Europe. I could always quit if I didn't like it.

"Um, sure, I suppose."

Aro smiled and motioned for me to come closer. I walked closer and bent my ear beside his lips.

"Watch this...and try not to scream, please," he whispered.

I straightened and felt a cold hand whip me around to face the tour guides who stood on the floor watching us all confused.

"Feast, my family," Aro said cordially.

Then it all happened so fast. Every tourist in the room was dead. The life sucked clean out of them...but my new in employers.

"And one day...if your lucky... you can be like us too..." Aro said suddenly appearing on the floor hunched over a body.

WHAT HAD I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

CHAPTER 1

MY GLAMOROUS JOB

2 YEARS LATER...

I SAT AT MY LARGE MAHOGANY DESK, TAPPING THE HEEL OF MY LEFT STILLETO IMPATIENTLY. It had been a slow day so far. Only one tour group so far. No phone calls. No emails. No mail. No packages. No messages from the Cullens.

In fact, ever since the hole dispute between the Volturi and the Cullens ended things had been pretty slow. Only the ill fated tour groups that were indeed breakfast, lunch and dinner. The occasional decapitation for the law-breaking vampire. Nothing really pivotal anymore.

I heard the ding of the elevator and swiftly stood from my office chair. I smoothed my argyle pencil skirt and double checked the buttons on my white shirt.

The gate of the elevator creaked as someone slid it open. I fluffed my fiery locks and flicked away any remaining flakes of my mascara from my green eyes.

"Good evening, Miss Harris," Jane said striding in.

Alec was not with her. She was alone. I expected her to head through the oak double doors but instead she approached my desk. She looked at me diplomatically.

"I need you to tell Aro that Alec and I are gathering the next tour group while Heidi does cleanup duty," Jane said promptly.

I nodded.

"Hm... Bianca had to write this down... You sure you got that right? You know what an error results in..." Jane warned.

I remember me trying to warn Bianca that day that Carlisle was spelt with an 'S' but she didn't believe me and walked to her doom.

"I'm aware," I replied.

"Best wishes," she said leaving.

I sighed as I heard her elevator ascend and began to make my way to the oak doors. I pushed in and moved as quickly as my pencil skirt would allow. My heels click clacked ominously on the marble floor as I halted before the steps that led up to the precipice.

Aro, Caius and Markus looked down at me awaiting my news.

"Jane and Alec have gone to gather the next tour group while Heidi finishes cleanup duty," I said cordially.

I knew not to leave till dismissed.

"Ah, Scarlet. You never need a notepad..." Markus smiled.

"It's refreshing..." Aro added.

Caius nodded slowly.

"It's really nothing..." I said with a tiny curtsy.

"Scarlet, before you go..." Aro called before I could leave. "How do you feel about a more perminate position at this establishment?"

I looked from Aro to Caius to Markus to Aro.

"I appreciate the offer Aro, but I must decline."

Aro frowned.

"You realize that if you do not accept then we will kill you?"

"I realize that, Aro."

"You're 20, Scarlet. That pretty face won't last forever," Caius added.

"Sleep on it, Scarlet," Markus requested.

"The rest of us can't," laughed Aro.

I forced a convincing chuckle and nodded as I exited the room.

"Such a nice girl..." I heard Aro said behind me.

I needed to decide soon. Become a monster and live forever? Or keep my humanity and die young and painfully?

I stepped back into the large marble room to say goodnight to Aro, Caius and Markus. It was 10:30 pm. Time to retire to my quarters before waking back up at 7 am to report back to my desk.

My stilletos click clacked all the way up to them and they looked at me expectantly. Probably hoping to hear that my answer had changed as to the matter of my mortality.

"I'm going to retire, gentlemen," I said curtsying.

"Before you leave, Scarlet. We have a final word..." Caius cut in sharply.

I turned around and looked at him with my carefully plucked brows raised.

"In the end... the decision may not be yours to make..."

Caius's eyes were menacing and I was at a loss. What now? I had no say in t he matter now? What the hell? I looked to Aro. Hopefully he would disagree and tell Caius to simmer down. His eyes held no mercy.

I then turned my emerald eyes to Markus. He was the sympathetic one... Maybe he would... No... No help from him either.

"Understood, sirs," I said strutting out the main lobby.

I switched off my desk lamp and the tall lamp by the maroon sofa across the room, spread out the Italian fashion magazines routinely and straightened the paisley rug with the heel of my stilleto.

I took a fleeting glance at the lobby to make sure all was in pristine condition.

My large rectangular, mahogany desk shining, the glossy computer off, the phone devoid of lights flashing from neglected messages and paperwork free. The stone floor spotless. The waiting area free of trash...and blood. All lights out with only torches to illuminate the surroundings.

I nodded in approval and left the other set of oak doors for the hallway lined with torches and small pillars. My stilletos echoed in the emptiness of the hallway.

My neck was hot. I could feel myself begin to sweat. I was scared stiff. My time would soon come to an end as a human. I had to escape. If I did soon then I could remain human. If I did after I was changed maybe I could find the Cullens and get them to help me become a vegetarian.

One thing was certain, I wouldn't be like the Volturi. I would not kill people. Ever. I wouldn't allow it.

But, if I escaped without their permission they would send a tracker after me. Especially if I had a gift. I was damned either way.

I walked into my room and slammed the dark oak door. I kicked off my heels and placed them with my other shoes lined by the closet door. The cold marble felt good on my feet.

I stripped off my clothes and put them in the hamper for Heidi to wash. I grabbed a pillow off my KING sized bed that was covered in satin sheets and set it on the floor. I laid on the floor and let the marble cool my body that was radiating from anxiety.

A sigh of relaxation escaped my lips and I decided the I might as well enjoy my sleep in any way I could if I wasn't going to have the ability to soon.

With the torches still aglow I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in my undergarments on the marble floor of the Volturi Underground Palace NOT KNOWING WHAT AWAITED ME TOMORROW...


End file.
